Historia de un beso
by Daneva Snape
Summary: Historia rescatada del baul de los recuerdos, lo tiene todo empalagosa, tonta, infantil caprichsa (si quieres mi opinión ni la leas)habiso personas aficionadas a la novela rosa pueden llorar XD


Historia de un beso  
  
Bueno todos sabemos de quien es la historia y los personajes para que os voy a aburrir  
  
Un pequeño Ron/Hermione penoso todo hay que decirlo pero al que le tengo gran cariño pues fue lo primero que escribí haya por el año 2000/2001 (no ha llovido ni na Xd) y que curiosamente encontré esta tarde cuando iba a grabar un cd (por cierto como fue lo primero que escribi no seais muy críticos q tenia 12 años y le daba a la novela rosa ahora de solo pensarlo me dan escalofrios XD) y please dejad reviews  
  
Era una agradable tarde de verano, en la que como todos los días a las cinco unos pequeños magos y brujas de no más de nueve años se reunían alrededor del mago más anciano de todos, el último superviviente de la segunda guerra contra EL, pese a su edad, unos 135 largos según los rumores, si te fijabas bien aún eras capaz de entrever algún resto de su anterior cabello rojo fuego y sus ojos seguían siendo tímidos, inocentes como si el tiempo y la miseria nunca los hubiesen tocado, asimismo conservaba una excelente memoria casi como si en lugar de recordar los acontecimientos los leyese en alguna parte.  
  
Aquel día Ron Weasley esperaba como de costumbre la llegada de la pequeña Elisabeth, pues por alguna razón desconocida siempre era capaz de encontrar el tema exacto sobre el que todos querían saber, aquella tarde como todos los Jueves se retrasaba, cuando se iba a darse por vencido de esperar apareció corriendo con su gran mochila cargada de libros, entonces Ron siempre suspiraba le recordaba tanto a ella ...  
  
Depues de que el resto de los niños la saludasen, abracasen y demás pertinencias Ron preguntó:  
  
Y bien Elisabeth de que vamos a hablar hoy  
  
Bueno, no se si será lo más correcto pero... bueno quería preguntart sobre algo personal  
  
Sobre algo personal –repitió dubitativo- exactamente el que¿?  
  
Bueno sobre esto –dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un pergamino-  
  
Sobre eso, si hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, mucho tiempo...  
  
El resto de los pequeños los observaba con curiosidad como si intentaran leerles el pensamiento  
  
Bien y exactamente que es lo que quieres saber de esa nota  
  
No estaría de más que me explicarasde cuando es, por que la escribiste, a que viene , y lo más importante por que lo tenía mi madre  
  
Me temo que solo puedo contestarte a las tres primeras pues nunca entendí su cabeza demasiado bien  
  
Bien niños creo que voy a titular la historia de hoy como historia de un beso..... Todo comenzó allá por el año 1996 (Harry nació en 1980 como se pude comprobar con la fecha del cumpleaños de muerte del 2º libro) yo estudiaba en sexto curso en Howarts y Voldemort (ante la mención del nombre algunos temblaron) había renacido un par de años antes, mis mejores amigos eran Hermione Granger y Harry Potter éramos inseparables casi como hermanos y resalto el casi pues yo amaba con toda mi alma a Hermione era la mejor mujer que había conocido jamás dulce, inteligente, graciosa, sincera y para que negarlo guapísima ejercía sobre mi un poder increíble nunca podía dejar de mirarla, desde el primer día en que la conocí cinco años antes... pero me estoy yendo por las ramas aquel año unos días antes de navidad anunciaron una fiesta informal ya había habido un baile un par de años atrás y no iba desaprovechar otra vez la ocasión.  
  
Ese mismo día después de una torturante doble clase de pociones con Snape, creo que ya os he hablado de él (la mayoría asintieron) salí corriendo tras ella sabía que Harry, como siempre, querría librarse de los rumores de periódicos y revistas llevando a Hermione , pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir al manos eso pretendía desgraciadamente llegamos a su lado al mismo tiempo y se lo pedimos a la vez, creo que eso la agradó especialmente, entonces pensé que no tenía nada que hacer, que yo un pobretón con muy pocas luces no podía competir contra la fama y el dinero de Harry subestimé demasiado a Hermione pero como antes te dije no la he entendido nunca, y nunca quise perderla como amiga si eso me hubiera ocurrido me habría tirado desde la torre de astronomía así pues sin muchas esperanzas por mi parte le dimos una noche, una sola para pensarlo..  
  
Por favor podemos ir a lo de la nota  
  
Solo quiero que comprendas la situación pero bien vamos a saltarnos el resto de lo que paso ese día y pasemos a la noche de reflexión Harry fue el último en abandonar la sala esa noche aparte de mí, claro, creo que pensaba en serio que si me quedaba allí la noche no pasaría jamás y no tendría que oír La Decisión, escuchado así suena ridículo pero para mí era mucho más que un baile era mi ocasión alo mejor la única, bueno el reloj dio las tres y cuarto cuando oí unos pasos que bajaban la escalera, supuse que alguien no conseguía dormir y supliqué a Dios que si era ella no me viera pero Dios, como decía mi tía, tiene un extraño sentido del humor efectivamente ella no me vio se sentó de espaldas a mi y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.  
  
Si no fueran ellos dos sería mucho más fácil pero no quiero hacerle daño.. ni perderlo si... después de todo hubiese preferido que ninguno me lo hubiese pedido.. y aún así me halaga – se quedo un rato callada- quien hubiese pensado que pudiendo ir con quien quiero, con mi héroe tuviera que pensar si hacerlo  
  
Ante las palabra héroe lo tuve claro ella le quería a él como iba ser su héroe yo sexto de siete hermanos, segundón de Harry Potter, uno de los peores alumnos de Howarts perdí toda esperanza y decidí hacerme notar y contárselo.... contárselo todo que podía perder  
  
Hermione –la llamé-  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta espantada, había descubierto sus pensamientos,  
  
Hermione – repetí poniéndome frente a ella para evitar que saliera corriendo- tenemos que hablar; te lo pondré muy fácil yo te cuento todo; tu me escuchas sin interrumpirme y luego te digo con quien vas.  
  
Le puse el dedo en los labios para evitar que mencionara algo ante las últimas palabras las cuales sabía que la habían encolerizado  
  
Bien es hora de decirte lo que siento, y creo que cuanto más directo sea mejor –cogí aire para decirlo todo seguido, una vez empezado era más fácil continuar-te quiero, no, no son esas las palabras te amo desde siempre –ella me miraba paralizada- desde que te conocí en el tren aquel 1 de septiembre; te amo por ser tú por ser dulce, inteligente (aunque a veces te pases), graciosa, sincera, sencilla... me enamoré de tu cara, de tus palabras, de tu alma... pero... se que debes ir al baile con Harry porque el es tu héroe, no yo y quiero que seas feliz no digas nada ese era el trato – apunté ante un esfuerzo por su parte de contestarme- aún así te quiero como amiga y por eso espero que no te tomes a mal lo que voy a hacer pero necesito hacerlo al menos una vez.  
  
Me aproximé poco a poco a su hermosa cara, la acaricié – entonces debí darme cuenta puntualizó para si mismo- le acaricie suavemente el pelo ,las mejillas nos mirábamos intensamente y seguí acercando mi cara a la suya notaba su corazón latir, su respiración cerca de mi cuello su penetrante olor a fresa y sin pensármelo más la besé suavemente sus labios eran dulces como una golosina... fue la mejor noche de mi vida estuvimos así unos minutos y comprendí que debía irme escaleras arriba, al fin y al cabo no podía aprovecharme como lo estaba haciendo de ella.  
  
Esa madrugada decidí escribirle la nota que tienes en tus manos una nota que solo comprendiéramos ella y yo.  
  
Y que decía¿?- curiosearon los otros niños-  
  
Me temo que eso queda entre Hermione , yo y ahora Elisabeth y su madre  
  
Niños, callaos – ordenó una chica alta sentada al fondo- con quien fue al final al baile.  
  
Esto si puedo decírtelo, a la mañana siguiente al levantarnos seguía allí sentada como la dejara la noche anterior, nos hizo señas a los dos para que nos acercáramos ya tenía claro que iba a ir con Harry por que la conversación que había tenido consigo misma el día anterior no dejaba dudas en mi cabeza ...  
  
Bien ya he tomado mi decisión, de la que con perdón al perjudicado nunca debí dudar como oíste "accidentalmente"ayer Ron.. – Ron miro a Harry con cara de yo no he sido- .  
  
Ese no era el trato, habíamos quedado en no interferir de ningún modo en la decisión y creo que eso incluye mantener una conversación con ella.  
  
Primero ,Harry no habíamos acordado nada de eso, segundo para tu información como habrás podido entender dice que lo oí, y tercero no hablamos yo solo la escuche y luego...-Ron fue cortado por Hermione-  
  
Yo lo vi, y aunque me hubiese dicho algo que podía haberlo hecho ya había decidido.  
  
Si ya había decidido por ti –apuntó Ron-.  
  
En serio, bueno, yo creí que.. en fin –expreso rápidamente Harry -  
  
Para, para, para como que lo escogí a él, pero a ti quien te ha dicho eso, después de lo de ayer... pero por quien me tomas  
  
Pero... pero.. no puede ser tu dijiste que ibas a ir con.. bueno con tu héroe y seamos realistas yo no... ¿por que iba a serlo?  
  
Los pequeños que tenía a su alrededor lo miraron asombrados intentando llegar a comprender como un superviviente de una de las guerras más funestas en la historia del mundo mágico podía no considerarse un héroe. Ante la confusión reinante en sus ojos el anciano interrumpió la narración.  
  
-tenéis que comprender que yo solo era un muchacho de 16 años y realmente aunque hubiese sido mayor no lo hubiese entendido, como os he comentado su mente era y todavía hoy en día sigue siendo el mayor de los misterios con los que me he topado, bien por donde iba... a si y ella me respondió  
  
Bueno ¿por qué ibas a serlo?¿Quien se inmolo durante esa partida de ajedrez en 1º?,¿Quién escupió babosas una tarde por defenderme en 2º?,¿quién se preocupó por mi cuando la presión me rebasaba en 3º?, ¿quién me arrastro a través del bosque en los mundiales?,¿Quién estaba tan celoso de Krump que pese a ser su ídolo rompió todo lo que tenía de él?.-esto último lo dijo riéndose-  
  
Yo –respondió confuso- pero ¿cómo lo sabias? te parece algo en comparación con lo que a hecho Harry  
  
Harry nos miraba confusos preguntándose quizás en que iba a desembocar todo aquel rifirrafe de preguntas  
  
Ron no me importa lo que ha hecho Harry, con perdón Harry –el le hizo una seña con las manos de que siguiera a lo suyo- y realmente tampoco me importa lo que has hecho tu ni por mi ni por nadie ¿entiendes?, he sabido de todo solo por los rumores de la gente pero sabes he aprendido que el valor o el carácter no se demuestra solo luchando contra monstruos o cosas por el estilo, y puedo decir que eres mi héroe porque fuiste lo suficiente valiente para contármelo TODO pensando que no te serviría de nada, por eso iré contigo y por otras razones que creo que habrás podido entrever –.  
  
Harry los miró a ambos sin comprender ni una sola palabra excepto que Ron había ganado  
  
Bien vamos acabando pues se hace tarde, aquel día profundicé un poco más en su mente y descubrí que era más sorprendente de lo que esperaba y entre nosotros eso es decir mucho, fui con ella lo pasamos muy bien y entonces le di la famosa nota para que en caso de que alguno de los dos o los dos muriésemos quedase un testigo de aquella noche y lo que en el fondo significaría, supongo que por eso tu madre tiene la nota imagino que querría que sus hijos supieran lo que era el amor y las formas en las que se llega a expresar, pues las más infantiles suelen ser las más puras..., bien creo que eso es todo , venga iros al trote menos tu Lis quiero leer la nota una última vez antes de que sea tuya.  
  
"Se que nunca podré volver a igualar la manera en que lo dije , pero sigue siendo y siempre será lo que piense Hermione  
  
Para que no lo olvides adjunto el recuerdo."  
  
Ron  
  
Pero abuelo es de mamá  
  
bueno creo que tu madre ya le ha sacado todo el provecho posible ahora si eres tan amable –parlamentó mientras extendía la mano-  
  
Si lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer ella con su vestido blanco, mirándome mientras la guardaba entre sus manos entonces y solo entonces pensé que ya podía morir en paz.  
  
Ya os habia avisado de que era malo asi que habeis leido bajo vuestra responsabilidad XD kss y bueno opinad q siempre hace ilusión sobre todo en este caso 


End file.
